D'amour et d'eau fraîche
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Elsa va parfois se réfugier dans son ancien palais de glace. Là, elle donne corps à une étrange sculpture.
1. Chapter 1

**La Reine des Neiges ne m'appartient pas. La licence appartient à Disney.**

**A lire en écoutant « Vuelie » x)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La grande salle était silencieuse. Le soleil éclairait doucement tapisseries et tableaux. Seul le tintement de la cuillère sur la porcelaine troublait cette quiétude matinale. Elsa buvait son thé à petite gorgée, agrémentant son doux breuvage par de petite brioches à la cannelle. Elle siégeait en lieu et place en bout de table, sa sœur Anna à sa droite. Cette dernière se servait une deuxième tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle savourait la chaleur de la tasse entre ses mains froides et engourdies. Ses cheveux roux et ébouriffés encadrait un visage encore endormi.

\- « Qu'as-tu de prévu aujourd'hui ? Nous pourrions nous balader en forêt et faire du patin à glace sur le lac, proposa Elsa.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je... »

Alors les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée. Olaf arriva, dodelinant d'un pied à l'autre. Sven sur ses talons, suivit de près par un Kristoff encore tout couvert de blanc. Elsa le regarda semer la neige dans son sillage comme un petit Poucet soucieux de retrouver son chemin. Elle cacha sa moue désapprobatrice derrière sa tasse de thé.

Kristoff prit la couronne de fleurs dont il avait affublé Sven et la posa sur la tête d'Anna. La couronne vacilla d'un côté car trop grande. Kristoff dégaina son petit banjo et entonna de la grosse voix, saccadé et presque chevrotante, qu'il attribuait à son renne :

« Aujourd'hui cela fait un an

que Kristoff et Anna s'aiment tant

Il faut dire qu'il l'aime

bien plus que son pauvre renne. »

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage d'Anna qui, prise d'un élan théâtral, se jeta au cou de son aimé, tandis que Sven réalisait doucement qu'il avait été détrôné dans le cœur de son ami. Olaf lui tapota doucement la patte, compréhensif.

L'amoureux transi la souleva et la vit tournoyer tandis que leurs rires, joyeux et complémentaires, résonnaient dans la grande pièce. Il échangèrent un baiser passionné, de circonstances et se séparèrent alors.

\- « Je t'ai préparé une fabuleuse journée », chantonna Kristoff.

Elsa sentit le regard de sa sœur se poser sur elle. Aussi, elle la devança afin de lui ôter toute culpabilité :

\- « Ne t'en fais pas, je souhaitais terminer mon livre. »

Anna lui offrit un sourire d'excuses puis sortit au bras de Kristoff, le renne leur ouvrant la marche.

\- « Ce sont des larmes de joie ? » demanda une voix niaise.

Elsa posa ses yeux sur Olaf qui avait investi la place d'Anna et commençait à manger le reste des gâteaux. Elsa essuya le coin de ses yeux.

\- « Oui, Olaf, ce sont des larmes de bonheur. Je suis heureuse qu'Anna soit si comblée. »

Elsa baissa le regard. Elle avait menti, en partie du moins. Son cœur de pinçait, piqué d'envie face à ce bonheur qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

* * *

Elsa se para d'une robe au tissu d'un bleu si profond, qu'il magnifiait la blancheur de sa peau laiteuse et de ses cheveux de glace. Afin de parfaire sa tenue, elle mit une épaisse cape dont le col était bordé d'une épaisse fourrure de nacre. Des bottes épaisses à ses pieds lui permettait de se mouvoir dans la neige sans s'y enfoncer.

Elle partit à pied. La neige fraîche craquait sous ses pas. Olaf trépignait en chantonnant à côté d'elle. Elsa prenait plaisir à vaquer entre les arbres, écouter les animaux dont la neige étouffait les bruits. Elle marcha ainsi en silence, se contentant d'observer les pitrerie d'Olaf.

\- « Oh ! C'est chez Oaken ! , s'écria soudain Olaf. On peut y aller, s'il te plaît, s'il t plaît, s'il te plaîîît. »

Il joignit les brindilles qui lui servaient de main en prière. Elsa roula des yeux et approuva dans un sourire. Olaf ouvrit la porte. Il salua le maître des lieux. Oaken était toujours affublé d'une salopette aux bretelles brodées, vêtu d'un pull bariolé aux ribambelles de motifs. Son teint rougit était imputé aux chaleurs du sauna mais Elsa soupçonnait un quelconque breuvage d'en intensifier la couleur... Un petit chapeau, du même motif de son pull couronnait sa tête.

\- « Olaf !, le salua-t-il d'une voix fluette qui contrastait avec sa carrure imposante. Bienvenue, je vois que tu amènes Elsa avec toi.

\- Bonjour, le salua la reine. Nous souhaiterions utiliser le sauna. »

La moustache rousse d'Oaken frétilla, remuant jusqu'à ses rouflaquettes. Ce dernier alla préparer le sauna et leur distribua, à chacun, une grande serviette de bain. Olaf s'enguirlanda dans la serviette et tout fier de son pagne qui au demeurant, n'avait pas grande utilité, et se rua vers le sauna.

Elsa alla dans une pièce pour se dévêtir, avant se s'asseoir sur les bancs de bois du sauna, le serviette soigneusement enroulée autour d'elle et rejoignit son fidèle bonhomme de neige. Voyant Olaf fondre à vue d'œil, elle décrivit un léger geste de la main pour faire naître un nuage neigeux qui eut vit fait de consolider l'état de son ami. Ce dernier soupira, tout aise, les bras étalés de part et d'autre du banc. Elsa rajouta de l'eau chaude sur les pierres afin de raviver le nuage de vapeurs. Elle en savoura la chaleur, éprouvant grand plaisir à ne plus se perdre dans ces questionnements sans fin.

Comme il était d'usage, ils s'allongèrent ensuite dans la neige avant de retourner à une température plus usuelle. Elsa se rhabilla, se sentant détendue. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir afin de payer la somme due à Oaken. Il faisait tournoyer un enfant dans ses bras, tandis que deux autres se cramponnaient à ses jambes. Un grand homme aux cheveux blonds et courts, vêtu d'un pull aussi festif que celui d'Oaken portant un quatrième enfant dans ses bras. Oaken arrêta de tournoyer en apercevant Elsa. Il désigna l'homme de la main :

\- « Je vous présente Heinrik.

\- Je suis enchantée, répondit Elsa sans bien savoir à qui elle avait affaire.

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, répondit Heinrik en faisant une révérence. Je vais emmener les enfants faire de la luge. A ce soir.

\- A ce soir ». répondit Oaken en lui faisant un au revoir de la main.

Henrik et les quatre enfants s'engouffrèrent par la porte à grands cris. La rumeur de leurs voix s'éloignèrent.

Elsa comprit alors.

\- « Ne sont-ils pas adorables ?, jubila Oaken dont la moustache sertissait son franc sourire.

\- Oui, ils le sont. »

Elsa hésitait à poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Olaf déambulait entre les quelques rayons de la modeste boutique, à la recherche d'une merchandising qu'il n'avait pas déjà en sa possession. Il secoua une boule à neige dans laquelle on apercevait la boutique et un Oaken qui accueillait son client à bras ouverts, avant d'hésiter avec une serviette de bain brodée à l'effigie du sauna.

\- « Comment l'avez-vous connu ? », demanda Elsa.

Face à l'intimité de sa question, elle en rougit mais le pourpre de ses joues avait aisément être attribué à la chaleur étouffante du sauna ou la froideur brûlante de la neige.

\- « Je l'ai connu quand je ne l'attendais plus. », répondit la maître des lieux.

A l'évidence, il n'en dirait pas plus. Elsa lui donna les quelques sous qu'il demandait et quitta la boutique. Olaf était tout à son bonheur et agitait la boule à neige frénétiquement afin de contempler les flocons artificiels tomber sur les sapins et la boutique.

* * *

Elsa s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers Olaf et s'agenouilla. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que ce dernier consenti à quitter la boule à neige du regard.

\- « Tu devrais rentrer au château pour montrer ta nouvelle trouvaille à Anna.

\- Oh oui ! », s'enthousiasma Olaf.

Il tourna aussitôt les talons puis s'arrêta, au bout de quelques pas, se rendant compte qu'Elsa ne le suivait pas.

\- « Je te rejoindrais plus tard. Je voulais ramasser quelques... quelques pommes de pin. »

Olaf se contenta de cette réponse et commença à dévaler le flan de la montagne à grandes enjambées. Elsa le suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'orée des pins. Elle soupira et poursuivit sa route.

Elle retrouva un peu plus loin, soigneusement nichée sur le haut flan de la montagne, son palais de glace. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle écouta le silence et se détendit. Dans le hall, sous la grande coupole où les flocons de glace étaient suspendus, Elsa décrivit quelques pas, sa cape léchant le sol dans son sillage sol sur lequel un flocon géant était reconnaissable.

\- « A quoi pourrait ressembler son visage... » murmura-t-elle à sa propre intention.

D'un geste, des gerbes de glace bleutées sortirent du sort et façonnèrent une vague silhouette aux épaules larges. Elsa s'en approcha afin d'évaluer sa taille au plus juste. Elle fit la moue.

\- « Hum, trop grand.. »

Elle rabota un peu la glace d'un geste.

\- « ...Trop large. »

Elle affina la largeur des épaules. Elsa sembla s'en satisfaire. Elle caressa la glace du bout des doigts, pensive. _A quoi pouvait ressembler le visage du véritable amour ?_

Pour l'heure, ce n'était qu'une vague silhouette humaine, un grossier pantin de glace. Elle continua son œuvre, allongeant tantôt les jambes, raccourcissant les bras... avant de revenir sur son précédent tracé.

Elsa réalisa alors l'heure tardive. Elle regarda une dernière fois sa piètre sculpture puis ferma la porte de son palais de glace.

* * *

A table, Anna ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur la balade en renne, les sucettes de sirop d'érable et autres fantaisie romanesques auxquelles Kristoff l'avait initiée aujourd'hui. Elsa écoutait attentivement en découpant soigneusement sa viande avant de la porter à sa bouche. Elle hochait la tête de temps à autre pour inciter sa sœur à poursuivre, ce que cette dernière exécutait de bonne grâce, et ce, sans se faire prier.

\- « Et il a sculpté ce cœur pour... moi », articula difficilement Anna en le posant sur la table.

Cette dernière sursauta et Elsa rattrapa son verre avant qu'il ne se renverse. Elle se fendit d'un sourire bien que la sculpture suscitait davantage de scepticisme que d'admiration. C'était un grossier cœur de pierre sur lequel Kristoff avait gravé leurs prénoms.

\- « C'est... ravissant. », souffla Elsa sans conviction.

Anna poursuivit la récit de sa journée. Quand elle s'eut acquittée de cette lourde tâche, elle entama son dîner qui était, somme toute, déjà froid.

Elsa reposa sa fourchette et s'affaira à la disposer symétriquement à celle prévue pour la salade. Elle se racla la gorge et essayant de paraître légère, demanda :

\- « Qu'est-ce que... Comment as-tu su que Kristoff était l'amour de ta vie ? »

Anna, les joues gonflées comme celles d'un écureuil qui s'apprête à cacher ses denrées pour l'hiver, prit le temps de mastiquer avant de répondre à sa sœur.

\- « Eh bien..., réfléchit Anna. Nous avons sympathisé en chemin et...

\- Y avait-il quelque chose dans son allure à laquelle tu as été sensible ?

\- Il était... gentil.

\- Rien dans son allure donc..., conclut Elsa à voix basse.

\- J'ai réalisé à quel point sa présence m'était précieuse lorsque je me suis rendue compte que je ne le verrais peut-être plus. »

Elsa hocha la tête, pensive.

\- « Pourquoi cette question ?, l'interrogea Anna, un brin de taquinerie dans la voix. Y a-t-il un damoiseau qui aurait su trouver grâce à tes yeux ?

\- Nullement, répondit Elsa dans un sourire gêné. J'étais simplement curieuse.

\- Souhaites-tu que nous organisions un bal ?

\- Il faut dire que le dernier que nous avons donné nous a apporté son lot de malheur... »

La bouche d'Anna se tordit en un sourire navré. Hans avait été invité lors du dernier bal. Elles connaissaient déjà la fin de cette histoire.

\- « Je ne pense pas qu'un bal soit la meilleure solution.

\- Nous pouvons tout de même en organiser un. Dans le pire des cas, ce sera l'occasion de donner une grande fête. »

Elsa n'ajouta rien. Elle savait que sa sœur était déjà trop heureuse à l'idée d'organiser ces festivités. Elle ne perdait rien à essayer, n'est-ce pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa était retournée auprès de sa statue de glace. Elle cherchait à présent à en définir les traits. Elle sculpta d'une main agile des fossettes, de grands yeux avides de voir le monde, des sourcils fins mais néanmoins bien dessinés afin d'en souligner le regard. Elsa caressa le visage de glace et en dessina le pourtour de la mâchoire, lissant la glace. De son pouce, elle cisela le pourtour de fines lèvres. Elle façonna du bout du doigt les limites du front et esquissa les cheveux, courts. Elle se recula quelque peu afin de contempler son œuvre et se pinça les lèvres.

D'un geste presque timide, elle fit jaillir une étincelle de glace de sa main. Son pouvoir dépassa sa pensée. Elsa se surprit elle-même. Les cheveux de la statue ruisselèrent partant du crâne pour presque choir sur le sol. Elsa regarda la statue, soudain pudique et presque honteuse. La statue trouvait néanmoins grâce à ces yeux.

Elle s'approcha, détailla la statue au corps encore fait de glace grossière et saillante. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, éprouvant la glace lisse et transparente entre ses doigts. Elle en éprouva la froideur inanimée et plongea son regard dans sa statue de glace dans lequel se reflétait son image.

\- « Quelle jolie statue. »

Elsa sursauta et se recula aussitôt, le cœur battant. Elle se retourna doucement, avisant son visiteur du coin de l'œil.

\- « Olaf, soupira-t-elle de soulagement en portant une main à son cœur.

\- C'est moi, confirma le bonhomme de neige. Tu fais de la sculpture ?

\- O-Oui. », fit Elsa en se mettant entre la statue et Olaf.

La reine tira sa cape afin d'en dissimuler la vue au bonhomme de neige. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir compris le message implicite. Il se pencha ostensiblement d'un côté. Elsa se pencha également pour lui barrer la vue. Il se pencha de l'autre et Elsa fit de même. Leur petit manège dura encore quelques secondes avant qu'Olaf ne s'arrête et ne demande :

\- « C'est une statue de qui ?

\- De personne. Ce n'est qu'un... une distraction comme une autre.

\- Tu devrais la présenter au concours de statues de glace le mois prochain, suggéra-t-il.

\- J'y songerai, assura Elsa. Nous ne devrions pas rentrer au château ? »

Elle attrapa le bras d'Olaf et le tira hors de son palais de glace. Le bonhomme de neige se retourna pour observer la statue mais l'empressement d'Elsa était tel qu'il n'en retint que la longue chevelure.

* * *

Elsa continuait à s'éclipser dans sa froide demeure, à peaufiner l'aspect de sa statue, éprouvant une douce chaleur au fil de ses rêveries. Elle peinait à en sculpter le corps. Elle en éprouvait une gêne immense. Aussi elle affubla sa statue d'un long manteau, se dispensant ainsi de définir les courbes de son corps.

Elsa se plaisait à flâner dans le hall, à pouvoir couver sa statue du regard. Elle s'abandonnait parfois à la lecture en sa compagnie.

Cependant, un jour, la statue n'était plus là. Elsa fut figée par la stupeur. Elle trouva sur le sol, l'enveloppe de glace de son bras, de son visage. Le cœur d'Elsa se brisa, de chagrin, de colère.

Au milieu des coquilles de glace, Olaf était assis, cherchant visiblement à recoller les morceaux dont certaines pièces avait d'ors et déjà fondues. Elsa s'avança au milieu des éclats, serrant les poings à s'en meurtrir les paumes, à en trembler.

\- « Olaf qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », interrogea-t-elle la voix tremblante de colère.

Le bonhomme de neige abandonna les deux pièces du puzzle qu'il tentait vainement de rassembler. Le son cristallin de leur chute sur le sol résonna dans le silence.

\- « Je n'ai rien fait, c'était déjà comme ça quand je suis arrivé, informa-t-il niaisement.

\- Ne mens pas.

\- Je ne mens pas », répondit-il toujours sur le même ton.

Elsa prit une profonde inspiration.

\- « Olaf, sors.

\- Mais Elsa, je..., tenta-t-il de minauder.

\- Olaf, s'il te plaît. »

Il se leva et penaud, se dirigea vers la sortie. Sitôt seule, la reine hurla à s'en déchirer le cœur et du geste violent de ses mains sortit une vague glacé qui fendit le palais en deux. Une zébrure déchira l'un des murs. Le flocon suspendu tremblait dangereusement sous la coupole. Elsa reprit sa respiration. L'écho de son hurlement résonnant encore entre les parois de glace.

Elle partit retrouver Olaf dehors. Un renne accourait dans leur direction. Elsa reconnut sans mal Sven qui trans portait sa sœur et Kristoff sur son dos.

Anna posa le pied à terre avec empressement. Elle était emmitouflée dans un épais manteau rose avec bonnet et moufles assorties.

\- « Elsa, il se passe quelque chose de bizarre au village.

\- Quoi donc ?, s'enquit Elsa en s'approchant.

\- Il y a quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs. »

Elsa laissa courir son regard sur l'horizon. On y distinguait vaguement l'agglomération des maisons en contrebas. Elle plissa les yeux. Des gerbes bleutés et cristallines émergeaient entre les demeures.

\- « Nous devrions... », commença Anna.

Mais sa sœur ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Elsa enfourcha Sven et d'un geste sec sur les rennes, elle donna le coup d'envoi à sa monture qui partit au galop. Sven dévala le flan de la montagne, soulevant des gerbes de neige dans son sillage. Le village grandissait au fur et à mesure de leur course effrénée. Il était alors possible d'entendre les cris des villageois qui fuyaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient dans la neige.

Elsa descendit de sa monture. Elle remonta le courant de la population, se fraya un chemin entre les rues et ruelles nébuleuses, cherchant la source de cette agitation. Elsa entendit d'abord le son des clochettes du vent de Nord. Un vent glacé l'annonçait. Il était si glacé qu'Elsa elle-même en frissonna. Ce frison parcourut son échine et ses sens s'éveillèrent.

Le traîneau d'or était bordé de clochettes qui tintaient au gré de la brise glaciale. Un caribou gigantesque servait d'attelage. Il avait un pelage noir et fourni, de grands yeux sombres. Ses naseaux fumaient. Il piétinait le sol, impatient de pouvoir avancer. Des bois immenses habillaient sa large tête, recourbés comme des mains en offrandes au ciel.

Sven se gardait d'avancer et restait derrière la reine. Il n'était visiblement pas enthousiaste à l'idée de se retrouver face à ce grand cousin. Le regard d'Elsa s'attardait sur la passagère de ce traîneau d'or. Emmitouflée dans un épais manteau de fourrure qui ne laissaient voir que des pieds, aux chaussures habillés de vair. Une toque impressionnante dominait sa tête. Un manchon camouflait ses mains et les gardait au chaud. La seule partie de son corps qui demeurait visible était son visage. Sa peau était d'un bleu pâle et translucide. De longs cheveux de glace serpentaient, interminables, hypnotiques. Elsa fut interpellée par son regard. Ce dernier était froid, insensible, n'était habité par une once d'humanité. La femme de glace se leva, déploya toute la longueur et l'opulence de son manteau de fourrure. Celui-ci était d'un faste tel que lorsqu'elle se mouvait, elle donnait l'impression de glisser sur le manteau blanc de l'hiver.

\- « Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda Elsa.

La femme ne répondit rien. En réponse, elle dégagea une main de son manchon, révélant une main de la même matière glaciale que son visage. Ses doigts fins s'étendirent vers le ciel. Soudain, elle abaissa sa main. Des filaments d'argent en sortir tels des diablotins de leur boite. Elsa eut le réflexe de dresser un petit bouclier de givre pour se protéger. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait face à quelqu'un capable d'user de pouvoirs magiques. L'inconnue réitéra ses attaques, Elsa les esquiva avec adresse. Le choc de leur pouvoirs donnaient lieu à d'étranges sculptures de glace pareilles à des éclaboussures. A chaque assaut, Elsa se rapprochait davantage. Mais alors que la distance s'amenuisait, la femme choisit d'attaquer les jambes. Une étrange lave de givre engloutit Elsa jusqu'à la taille. La glace était si froide qu'elle le sentit. La femme rajusta son manteau de fourrure et plongea son regard dans celui de la reine d'Arendelle. Cette dernière n'y voyait que son reflet, comme si cette femme n'était pas humaine. Un long frisson lui parcourut alors l'échine en réalisant la naissance de cette femme. Elle en reconnut les traits de son visage, sa peau translucide et glaciale, ses pommettes poudreuses et ses yeux de verre.

\- « C'est _toi_. », souffla Elsa dans un souffle de vapeur.

La femme sourit. Tout à coup, une chaussure lui tapa l'arrière du crâne, faisant chuter sa toque. La femme se retourna. Elsa suivit son regard. Anna était furibonde son teint en total accord avec la rousseur de ses cheveux. Elle se délestait de son autre chaussure, prête à la promouvoir fronde comme sa consœur.

\- « Laisse ma sœur... tranquille... ! », ordonna-t-elle, le souffle court.

Elle lui lança sa seconde chaussure, la manquant de peu. Anna se baissa pour saisir une pierre et la lui lança au visage. La pierre ricocha sur sa joue, sa peau demeurant lisse et froide. La femme de glace porta une main à sa joue.

Elsa se débattit mais elle ne parvint pas à libérer ses jambes. Voyant la femme s'avancer vers sa sœur, elle leva un bras d'un geste vif tel un chef d'orchestre, un gigantesque mur de glace sortit des entrailles de la terre et se dressa entre la femme et Anna. L'inconnue de glace parcourut le mur du bout des doigts. Elle le recouvrit de givre. Elle fit volte-face et se redirigea de nouveau vers Elsa. La femme soutint le regard de la reine jusqu'au moment où cette dernière se résolut à détourner les yeux.

Il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme que sa statue n'avait pas. Il y avait une lueur froide et dure... D'un geste, la statue fit craqueler la glace aux pieds de la reine qui put alors aisément se libérer de cette entrave.

Olaf arriva, les bras tendus vers le ciel. Il hurla à la vue de la femme de glace, théâtral, grandiloquent, grotesque : « elle est vivaaaante ! ».

\- « Tu la connais ?, demanda Elsa.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?, opina-t-il du chef.

\- Tu savais qu'elle était vivante ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?, répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Sais-tu comment elle est devenue vivante ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? », souffla-t-il en écho.

Face au regard inquisiteur d'Elsa, Olaf expliqua :

\- « Elle avait le regard un peu vitreux alors j'ai voulu lui donner plus d'éclats...

\- Et comment est-ce que tu t'y es pris ?

\- J'ai pris les bouts du joli miroir que j'ai trouvé dans la forêt. »

C'est alors qu'Anna et Kristoff arrivèrent, ayant contourné la muraille de glace dressée par Elsa. Anna voulut attaquer la statue de glace mais Kristoff la retint. Elsa apaisa sa colère et expliqua la situation en passant sous silence le façonnement, l'origine de cette statue de glace.

\- « Et où est-ce que tu as trouvé le miroir ?, demanda Kristoff.

\- Dans la forêt, répéta laconiquement le bonhomme de neige.

\- Près de la Montagne de la Mort ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?,

\- Près du château abandonné ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Là où vivait ce sorcier mégalomane ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? »

Elsa coupa court à cet échange qui, à défaut d'être stérile était tout bonnement lassant.

\- « Qui était ce sorcier ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit Kristoff en haussant les épaules. Mais les trolls eux-mêmes en avaient peur. La magie de ce sorcier était puissante et très noire. »

Il fut donc décider de s'entretenir avec les trolls afin de bénéficier de leur sagesse. Elsa convainquit la statue de les suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans un mot. Anna suivit la statue du regard. Sa méfiance était palpable.

* * *

Kristoff salua chaudement sa famille. Le sage des trolls de pierre porta une oreille attentive à leur récit, ses deux mains jointes sur son sceptre. Sa tunique de fougères à frange le faisait communier avec son environnement. Il était pensif. Les autres trolls avaient décrit un cercle autour de la statue de glace et l'observait avec admiration et crainte.

\- « La magie de ce miroir est puissante et mauvaise. Il faut détruire cette créature, conclut-il enfin.

\- Non. »

Anna se tourna vers sa sœur. Sa réponse avait été brusque, sèche. C'était étonnant : elle qui était si maîtresse d'elle-même d'habitude...

\- « Vous devez détruire cette créature, réitéra le troll. Il n'arrivera rien de bon.

\- Vous aviez tenu les mêmes propos concernant mon pouvoir, contra Elsa.

\- Tu étais humaine et pleine de bon sens.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas la tuer, décréta Elsa d'une voix sans appel.

\- Elle n'est pas vivante.

\- Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Quelle autre solution proposez-vous ? »

Le troll soupira puis murmura :

\- « Il est un sorcier dans le Nord qui offre un souhait aux cœurs généreux. Lui seul pourra vous aider. Mais vous devez rester sur vos gardes. »

Elsa fut plus satisfaite de cette nouvelle réponse. Olaf s'empressa de clamer son envie d'accompagner Elsa dans cette quête palpitante.

La reine s'agenouilla près du bonhomme de neige et d'une voix presque implorante :

\- « Pourrais-tu rester au palais pour veiller sur Anna et Kristoff ? Je serais tellement inquiète pour eux... ».

Le cœur du bonhomme de neige se galvanisa de cette noble mission et d'un salut miliaire, affirma son allégeance à la reine et à sa nouvelle mission.

Elsa demanda à sa sœur de demeurer au palais afin de ne pas abandonner le royaume. Si la raison était véridique, par ailleurs, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on puisse apprendre les origines de cette statue de glace. Anna accepta, bon gré mal gré.

Anna et Kristoff aidèrent Elsa à organiser son voyage. Kristoff chargeait un sac de viande séchée et de pain d'épices dans un modeste traineau lorsque Anna réalisa alors :

\- « Mais ce n'est pas le traineau que nous t'avons offert. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas celui que nous t'avons offert pour ton anniversaire ?

\- Et bien..., murmura Elsa, gênée. Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de l'abîmer.

\- Mais non, mais non », chantonna Anna en chassant cette idée d'une moufle rose légère.

Anna fit amener le dit carrosse, tout en ferronnerie d'or et d'argent, apprêtée de multiples clochettes et grelots d'or. Sven voulut prendre place en tant qu'attelage mais la femme de glace d'un geste de tête silencieux, invita son caribou à investir la place, délaissant son traîneau d'or et de grelots. Dominant Sven d'une trentaine de centimètres, le renne attitré du royaume d'Arendelle préféra céder sa place. La caribou s'ébroua et piétina le sol de ses pattes.

Sur le traîneau d'or, au milieu des coussins moelleux et brodés, des couvertures de fourrures, Elsa et la statue de glace prirent place. Elsa pria le caribou d'avancer. Ce dernier s'exécuta, tirant avec une force et une telle aisance qu'on eut douté que le traîneau fut effectivement attaché. Anna salua sa sœur d'un geste de la main, que cette dernière lui rendit, tandis que le traîneau filait à toute allure.

\- « Ma sœur n'est pas toujours ainsi, dit Elsa pour faire la conversation. J'aurais voulu prendre une voiture moins... exubérante. »

Mais la statue ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de regarder Elsa quelques secondes avant de parcourir le paysage des yeux. La statue ne voyait que la laideur, ce monde triste, presque monochrome sous ce manteau blanc ponctué par les épines vertes des épicéas.

La poudreuse craquait sous les foulées du caribou. Les grelots tintaient dans le blanc silence.

Elsa ne savait que lui dire. Elle aurait voulu tout lui conter, qu'à son tour elle partage ses inquiétudes mais pouvait-elle vraiment attendre cela de la part d'une statue de glace ? Elsa lui parla du royaume, la statue se contentant de l'écouter silencieusement, son regard bleu perçant mettant mal à l'aise Elsa lorsqu'elle avait à le soutenir trop longtemps. Le trajet se passa ainsi, les foulées du caribou se succédant à une régularité presque berçante.

La neige craqua. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas à cause du leur attelage. Un troupeau de caribou surgit des fourrées, chevauchés par des brigands, vêtus de la même peau que leur monture. A leur tête, sur le plus menaçant des caribous, une femme armée d'une lance. Sa monture rattrapa celui du traîneau royal. Il abaissa sa tête et avec ses bois, asséna un grand coup. Le caribou du carrosse trébucha. De sa lance, la brigande trancha les lanières de cuir qui attachait le caribou au traîneau. La voiture roula dans la neige, glissa, emmenant dans sa chute Elsa et la statue de glace. Lorsqu'elles eurent retrouvé leurs esprits, Elsa sentit la fraîcheur d'une l'âme sur sa gorge. Sa première idée fut d'utiliser son pouvoir mais la statue apposa sa main bleue sur la sienne. Elsa comprit et se ravisa.

Elles furent emmenées au village des brigands, dans une maison à la grande salle au centre de laquelle fumait un feu de joie colossal.

\- « Ta chair a l'air bien tendre, tu feras partie du dîner de ce soir. », la salua la brigande.

Cette dernière était une jeune femme à la peau mate, les yeux et les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Un sourire cruel habillait ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur la statue de glace, la curiosité la piqua. Elle ordonna à Elsa de conter son histoire, ce qu'elle consentit à faire. La brigande fut tellement touchée par ce récit qu'elle décida de les libérer, non de bonté mais pour pouvoir en ouïr la suite au hasard 'une autre rencontre.

\- « Nous allons garder le traîneau. Je veux aussi ta cape, dit-elle en pointant celle d'Elsa, et ta toque. »

La statue de glace lui donna ce qu'elle voulait. Elsa lui tendit sa cape et tandis que la brigande paradait fièrement, Elsa souffla à la statue de glace :

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. »

La statue ne répondit pas. Elsa fit la moue : elle ne savait si son silence imputait à son désir secret de ne pas parler ou à une incapacité pure et simple.

Elsa s'accroupit contre le mur et se serra machinalement de ses bras. La statue retira son épais manteau de fourrure et le lui tendit. Elsa déclina mais elle insista. Elsa le mit finalement. Elle l'observa encore et se rappela que la glace de son corps ne pouvait pas souffrir de la morsure du froid. Elle s'enveloppa chaudement dans le manteau, la statue de glace s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Autour du feu, les brigands dansaient joyeusement autour d'un buffet de viande fumante. Elsa s'endormit, emmitouflée dans le manteau de fourrure qui portait sur lui cette odeur de nouvelle neige. La statue l'observa : il était bien étrange que les humains ne bougent plus, les yeux ainsi fermés... Elle n'éprouvait pas la fatigue, ni le besoin de dormir.

La statue regarda le feu danser. Elle était fascinée par son éclat, par l'ondoiement des flammes. Elle se leva et s'approcha des lueurs rougeoyantes. Ses joues brillaient comme la rosée du matin. La chaleur se reflétait dans ses yeux de glace.

\- « Je me demande bien ce que tu es... » se signala alors la brigande.

La statue lui accorda un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur le feu.

\- « Tu devrais toucher, lui conseilla-t-elle alors. Alors, vas-y. »

La statue tendit sa main, ouvrit ses doigts bleus vers la rougeur ardente. Une cloche de glace s'abattit sur le feu dans un craquement caractéristique, le privant d'air. Il mourut aussitôt, en même temps que la lumière. La fumée prit possession de la cloche, petit brouillard dans une boule de cristal.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ?, interrogea Elsa dans la pénombre soudaine.

\- Je voulais voir ce qui allait se passer, répliqua la brigande, goguenarde.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Elle aurait pu se faire mal, voire pire. »

La brigande se contenta de sourire. Elsa prit la main de la statue et la tira de nouveau vers leur coin. Elsa sentit cette tiédeur dans sa main, une chaleur nouvelle et éphémère qui l'aurait presque rendue humaine. Elle insuffla un peu de fraîcheur au bout de ses doigts, une fraîcheur que la statue se plut à ressentir. Cette nuit-là, Elsa s'endormit en tenant sa main dans la sienne, craignant que la brigande ne l'emmène à sa perte.

* * *

Aux premiers rayons du jour, Elsa apprêta un traîneau moins faste que le précédent. La brigande tendit une paire de gants fourrés qui appartenaient à sa grand-mère. Elsa les mit. Les gants lui arrivaient jusqu'aux coudes.

La statue avait pris place, une couverture de fourrure sur ses épaules.

\- « Vous devriez aller voir la Finnoise. C'est une dame très sage. Elle pourra sûrement vous aider dans votre voyage. », conseilla la brigande.

Elsa opina du chef. La brigande leur fit amener des vivres : eau, morue séchée et viande. Elle de garda pour elle le pain d'épices.

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à partir, la brigande proposa, sourire aux lèvres :

\- « Si tu me donnes un bécot, je t'accompagnes.

\- C'est un quolibet de mauvais goût., répliqua Elsa.

\- Ce n'est un que si tu décides qu'il en est ainsi. »

Alors de la poudreuse s'abattit sur la brigande, tant et si drue qu'on ne vit guère plus que son larcin de toque en dépasser. Le caribou partit au galop, fort d'un traîneau plus léger et silencieux. Elsa se tourna vers la statue.

\- « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

La statue ne répondit pas. Les arbres et les forêt se succédèrent. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. La caribou s'arrêta devant le modeste chalet de la Finnoise dont la cheminée crachait de petits nuages de fumée. Cette dernière les accueillit chaleureusement. Elle apporta un imposant bloc de glace à l'intérieur afin que le caribou et la statue de glace ne se meurtrissent pas de la chaleur soudaine. Elsa conta leur histoire. La Finnoise lui tendit un bol de soupe qui savoura ce breuvage avec délice.

\- « Je peux concocter une potion qui lui donnera la parole. Il ne faut cependant pas en abuser. Au premier nœud, le vent nous porte au deuxième, le bateau est ballotté par les vagues au troisième, il retourne le navire et le fait couler, les mit-elle en garde.

\- Oui. », répondit la reine, consciente du danger.

La Finnoise prépara sa potion et tandis la petite fiole à la statue. Cette dernière en but le contenu. Elsa attendit avec impatience. Quelque chose changea bien qu'elle avait toujours cette air impassible sur le visage teinté d'une tristesse inexplicable. La Finnoise se pencha vers elle afin de croiser son regard.

\- « Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. », répondit la statue en écho.

Sa voix était claire, comme le chant d'un oiseau au milieu des terres enneigées. Elsa en était émue elle se présenta alors et demanda son nom. Son cœur battait la chamade.

\- « Je n'ai pas de nom », répondit la statue.

Elsa était déçue mais après réflexion, cette réponse lui parut logique : cette statue n'avait pas de parents. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de nom. Et Dieu seul sait quel nom Olaf aurait pu lui trouver...

La Finnoise leur donna les instructions pour parvenir au sorcier. Elles décidèrent de partir aussitôt. Elsa réalisa alors qu'elle avait oublié le manteau et les gants. Le caribou refusa cependant de faire demi-tour. Elsa se serra de ses bras. La statue partagea sa couverture avec elle et demanda alors au vent de ne pas embrasser son amie, ce qu'il fit. Le vent s'écarta de leur route et Elsa ne souffrit pas du froid.

Au flan de la montagne, un château de pierre était niché. Le caribou les déposa devant la lourde porte. Elsa et la statue entrèrent. Leurs pas raisonnèrent sur les pavés. Ce château était austère et glacial, bien qu'il ne fut pas de glace.

Un homme massif vint à leur rencontre. Il avait une barbe semblable à un manteau de neige.

\- « Père. » le salua la statue.

Elsa ne put empêcher l'étonnement de transparaître sur son visage. Il s'avança fièrement dans ses habits de bleu bordés de fourrure blanche.

Elsa se présenta et le sorcier en fit autant :

\- « Je suis Ded Moroz. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je voudrais..., nous voudrions..., bredouilla Elsa les joues roses, qu'elle devienne humaine. »

Ded Moroz éclata d'un grand rire, un rire sans joie. Le visage d'Elsa se ferma.

\- « Ma fille ne peut pas devenir humaine. Elle est la fille du Gel et de la Borée.

\- Mais... C'est mon souhait le plus cher, supplia Elsa, les mains jointes en prière.

\- Elle a des éclats de mon miroir dans les yeux. Elle ne voit que la laideur de ce monde désormais.

\- Que peut-on faire pour les retirer ?

\- Nous ne pouvons rien, révéla Ded Moroz. Si j'exauce ton souhait et lui retire les morceaux du miroir, son corps fondra sous la chaleur de l'amour avant que je ne la rende humaine. »

La statue s'avança. Ses cheveux avaient de ces reflets hypnotiques des aurores boréales.

\- « Je veux bien essayer tout de même, murmura la statue à son père.

\- Mais tu risques de mourir, je ne veux pas que tu meures, l'implora la reine des neiges.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir, Elsa. »

Cette dernière était forcée de constater la justesse de ses paroles. Ded Moroz s'avança d'un pas, faisant claquer ses épaisses bottes de cuir sur le pavé froid de sa bâtisse.

\- « Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière, le prévint son père.

\- Je le sais.

\- Mais...je..., balbutia Elsa.

\- Je ne peux pas refuser de voir la beauté de ce monde. Il est si triste pour moi. »

Elsa hocha la tête, compréhensive. Ded Moroz ouvrit sa large main. Un long sceptre d'argent surmonté d'une étoile s'y matérialisa. L'astre en son sommet s'illumina et répandit sa lumière sur la statue, faisant fondre les éclats du miroir qui se miraient dans ses yeux.

Un sourire éclaira pour la première fois alors son visage. Ses joues bleues rayonnèrent comme un vitrail. Le soleil se leva dans son regard, découvrant la beauté du monde. Que la pierre de la bâtisse était finement taillée, sur l'air était doux, que le caribou était majestueux, que son père était chaleureux... _Qu'Elsa était magnifique_. Ses cheveux blancs tressés tombaient nonchalamment sur son épaule. Sa peau avait l'air si douce et son visage, pourtant si beau, était teinté d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

C'est alors qu'une lumière aveuglante l'enveloppa. Elsa dut se cacher les yeux de ses mains. Lorsqu'elle les retira, la statue n'était plus. Il n'y avait ni eau sur le sol, ni glace. Rien. La respiration d'Elsa s'accéléra, réalisant peu à peu la situation.

Ded Moroz passa une main dans sa barbe blanche.

\- « Elle est retournée dans les aurores, là où elle est née. », conclut-il avec fatalité.

Ded Moroz posa sa large main sur l'épaule d'Elsa. Cette dernière enfouit son visage dans le manteau du vieux sorcier et se cacha pour pleurer. Ded Moroz ne bougea pas, il ne dit rien. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Lorsque la reine eut séché ses larmes, elle repartit seule sur le traîneau silencieux tiré par le caribou.


	3. Chapter 3

Sur son chemin, elle croisa la Finnoise qui constata l'absence de la statue dans le traîneau et se contenta de saluer Elsa de loin. Cette dernière s'enfouit davantage dans l'épais manteau de fourrure. Le traîneau filait à vive allure. Le caribou courrait à perdre haleine, de jour comme de nuit. La fatigue ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur lui. Aussi, lorsqu'elle sentit leur allure décroître au point de s'arrêter, elle osa risquer un regard rougit au-delà du manteau.

Elle empêcha la lassitude de marquer ses traits lorsqu'elle reconnut la brigande. Sans ménagement ni politesse, cette dernière prit place à ses côtés et commença à la bombarder de questions. La brigande arborait fièrement la toque et la cape qu'elle leur avait volées. Elsa se répondit rien, elle n'en avait pas la force. La brigande était fermement décidée à faire partie du voyage : elle voulait découvrir Arendelle. Elsa ne contesta pas. Peu lui importait. Elle souhaitait simplement rentrer chez elle désormais.

Le traîneau repartit, traçant un léger sillage dans la neige fraîche. Elsa reconnut les épines des verts épicéas de son royaume. Arrivée aux portes du château, la brigande posa le pied à terre, presque conquérante. Elle passa devant Anna sans lui accorder un regard et décida de commencer la découverte de la ville. Anna la regarda disparaître avant de reporter son attention sur la personne qui était dans le traîneau, qui semblait bien être sa sœur.

\- « Elsa ? »

La reine se redressa.

\- « C'était qui cette femme ? Tu es toute seule ? Où est la femme de glace ? Elle n'est pas revenue avec toi ? »

Elsa se répondit rien. Anna remarqua ses yeux rougit et son visage fermé aussi elle ne dit plus un mot. Elle prit la direction de la montagne où demeurait son ancien palais de glace. Les pans du manteau de fourrure lissaient la neige sur son passage. La neige craquait. La forêt était silencieuse même les oiseaux s'étaient tus.

Elsa poussa les porte de son palais. Les portes gelées craquèrent en s'ouvrant. Elsa y retrouva la quiétude d'une certaine solitude, une solitude nécessaire.

Clac clac...

\- « Qui est là ? », demanda Elsa, lasse.

_Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Olaf._

Clac clac...

Les pas claquaient sur la glace. _Olaf ne faisait jamais aucun bruit._

\- « Qui est là ? », demanda Elsa avec inquiétude.

Alors un éclair bleu et blanc fondit sur elle dans un rire. Elle enfouit son visage dans l'épais manteau de fourrure. Lorsqu'elle se recula, Elsa crut presque la reconnaître. Sa peau était blanche comme la poudreuse fraîchement tombée. Ses cheveux fins étaient de cet éclat changeant, tantôt blond, tantôt roux et rappelaient les splendeurs de l'aurore. Sa silhouette finement taillée était immuable. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu intense, magnifique spectacle d'un lac gelé luisant sous la chaleur du soleil. Et plus rayonnant et solaire, son sourire amenait le printemps. Elle n'avait plus rien de la statue de jadis. Elsa sentait bien la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne.

\- « Mais comment … ?

\- Mon père a dit que j'étais retournée là où j'étais née. Mais mon corps n'est pas né dans ce château du Grand Nord, il est né_ ici_. »

Le visage de l'ancienne statue se fendit d'un sourire encore plus radieux si des fois cela était encore possible. Passé la joie de ces retrouvailles inespérées, la reine se décida à lui poser la question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- « Quel est ton nom ? », demanda Elsa.

L'intéressée réfléchit.

\- « Anja. »

Elsa lui rendit son sourire. Qu'il était doux de pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce visage. Anja poursuivit :

\- « Tu sais Elsa, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire... »

* * *

Plus loin, dans les rues d'Arendelle, Anna parlait de ses préoccupations avec son fiancé.

\- « Elsa avait l'air vraiment déprimé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas m'en parler.

\- Tu sais..., commença Kristoff.

\- Elle ne dit jamais rien. Elle devrait faire de la nivothérapie pour exprimer son ressenti.

\- Elle est...

\- Olaf, ça l'avait beaucoup aidé, appuya Anna.

\- Anna, regarde. »

Anna se retourna et suivit le bout du doigt de Kristoff qui pointait une montagne au loin. L'air se chargea d'un vent froid et de gros flocons s'abattirent drument sur la ville. Ceci ne dura que quelques instants mais cela suffit à faire gonfler la neige jusqu'au haut de leurs bottes. Des aurores boréales couronnaient la montagne, là où, sur l'autre flanc, se trouvait le refuge de glace de sa sœur.

\- « On dirait qu'elle va mieux, supposa Kristoff.

\- On dirait bien », appuya Anna, le soulagement se lisant sur son visage.

Olaf arriva à leur hauteur, chevauchant fièrement Sven qui ruminait machinalement un morceau de carotte.

\- « Elle est vivaaaaante », s'écria-t-il ses bas branches portés aux nues.

Anna le regarda, dubitative.

\- « Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes le lait de poule, soupira Anna.

\- Mais moi j'aime ça le lait de poule, fit Kristoff.

\- Pas toi. Je parlais d'Olaf. On va pouvoir le transformer en omelette norvégienne si ça continue. »

Le bonhomme de neige chantonnait gaiement dans une logorrhée de syllabes incompréhensibles.

Anna tira Kristoff par le bras, le pressant de retourner au château au plus vite : Elsa devait lui présenter quelqu'un après tout...

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Notes :**

**La brigande, la Finnoise, le traîneau avec les clochettes ainsi que le grand caribou et même la tenue de la statue (avec son grand manteau de fourrure, son manchon et sa toque) sont directement empruntés au conte La Reine des Neiges d'Andersen.**

**Le personnage d'Anita s'inspire du conte russe Snégourotchka (la petite fille de neige) qui semble être une version éloignée de Poucelina.**

**Ded Moroz (« grand-père Gel » en russe) est un personnage du folklore russe du XIXème siècle. C'est un personnage à mi-chemin entre le Père Noël et le Père Fouettard. **

**Anja est un prénom dérivé de « Hannah » en hébreu qui signifie « grâce » mais je l'ai choisi parce qu'il me faisait penser à un diminutif du prénom Anastasia qui signifie « se lever » ou « naître une nouvelle fois ». **

**La nivothérapie est littéralement une thérapie par la neige.**

**L'omelette norvégienne est un dessert français. En 1867, pour l'Exposition Universelle de Paris, on a demandé à un grand chef d'inventer un dessert pour un physicien qui habitait en Bavière. Le chef ayant des connaissances pointues en géographie, pensait que la Bavière était située en Norvège, d'où le nom étrange du dessert qui aurait dû s'appeler « omelette bavaroise. » Voilà voilà...**

**Merci d'avoir lu cette petite fanfiction. A bientôt !**


End file.
